Tokumei no
Theme 9a10c2b1-642f-49b7-8349-43fd2fd61044_zps2f1d1d13.jpg What we are! The Tokumei no is an organzation created by Max Serizawa, by calling himself the voice of the voicless. Max grew tried of the Yakuza running the bussiness within the city poorly he feels he could do a better job by controling his own gang. This caused him to follow the words of Thomas Hobbes "People are born narutaly evil and must have an strong central goverment to control them. His plan is to whip out the buessiness in the city by and from the ashes of the what will be lost rebuild and start over an new world era. But to do this he must find himself people to follow him. He has hand picked the people he wished to join him but now he must take action and bring them in. Using his powers to give his memebers a piece of the power they will take, he finds the people who was hurt the most but this world and gives them an purpose something to live for in this pity world everyone lives in today. 'Gang 'business Tokumei no runs their bussiness in D3 around the KPD, Having ties witin the KPD the Tokumei are able to run their bussiness usally it's Protection money, like if the KPD arent doing their job due to the Yakuza the Tokumei will handle it for a certin price. Also they perform work in D4 were they run the black market for Cyborgs that run the city which is also done for a price. 7-Swordsmen-of-the-Mis-naruto-19072690-1200-551.jpg Akatsuki-akatsuki-2144023-456-247.jpg largemmm.jpg Ranks Kaicho - Max Serizawa CKsGyRT.jpg Member- Akashi Juro Untitled_by_kagamicchii-d7n522k.jpg Location nfconf.jpg Orochimarus-Hideout.jpg uCpBS.png The bunker is laid out on two layers, with a balcony level on the entrance, and second level where the main area is. It also contains a library, and is decorated in lavish style. The walls are covered with bookcases and filing cabinets, detailing many files collected over centuries, including every exorcism over three hundred years. At the end is a very large telescope. It also contains several storage rooms. In the room before the library are a variety of old computers and machines, It is revealed they are still functionable and possess some form of sensors and early warning devices, as they were automatically activated when Max walked in. Despite being a large building, its entrance is rather small and nondescript. The entrance is located near a broken road in Old New york but is almost below ground level. Another room that has been shown, that was meant as sleeping quarters. It also has multiple showers and living quarters. The central area features a long wooden table that could be used for gatherings. Much of the furniture and decor are from past decades. It has vinyl records and a functional player. The headquarters also includes many unique relics and artifacts.The bunkers has a garage that houses a lot of vehicles, like cars. Most, if not all, vehicles are vintage, due to the Order's foundation in earlier decades. After its discovery Max has been staying her every since taking out what ever came his way. The complex even houses a shooting range, complete with three targets. It also has a dungeon for holding his foe's hidden in one of its archive rooms, which includes a Oni Trap or even Devil traps as well as cuffs and chains that are engraved in Tenchi work. There is also a very large kitchen. It also has what seems to be a sick bay. Category:Organization Category:Serizawa Family Category:Gang Category:Yakuza